Beautiful curse
by Tuni
Summary: This is a peaceful and yet not too cheerful story in which Teresa didn't kill those bandits, took off with Clare and kept going through her journey as the #1 warrior of the organization accompanied by her little pet. The only problem is when Clare comes of age as a beautiful teenage human girl and things start changing in their lives…


For years and years now Clare has been traveling with the fierce woman with silver eyes. Although for neither of them it had felt like such a long time. Clare would never have enough of Teresa's company, even if you offered her eternity she wouldn't be satisfied. As for the older woman, never before had she imagined that she would find pleasure in her life and in her grim duties as a yoma reaper. And yet here she was enjoying her journey from land to land with the company of her sweet little pet.

Today is the day Clare Turns sixteen years old, it is also the first time in over a year That Teresa has no upcoming missions, which means that it would be the perfect opportunity for them to find a tranquil village and rest for a while.

Teresa had also thought that since they had a couple of weeks ahead of them then maybe, just maybe Clare could get to explore the village and meet young humans of her age. After all it wasn't all too healthy for a normal human girl to have strictly had a silver eyed which, a half demon for her only companion most of her life. Although Clare isn't what one would qualify as "a normal girl" but still…

Once in their room Clare had collapsed on the bed, completely exhausted after a walk of over two weeks. She might be used to it by now and she certainly was more resistant than an average human being but it doesn't mean that it couldn't still be wearisome. She hadn't even realized that she fell into a coma like sleep until she heard Teresa's voice trying to wake her up…

"Clare…Clare…CLARE WAKE UP! You've slept through the entire day and night."

Clare, slowly started to get back to conscience, lifting herself on her elbows "Eh?...Is it already the next morning? Did I really sleep for almost an entire day?"

With a sweet smile and a hand brushing some of Clare's hairs away from her face, Teresa only responded with a "Yes"

"What is that on the table? It looks good" Clare asked again finally taking notice of her surroundings.

"It's a cake. I bought it for you yesterday since it was your birthday, it's the human costume right? But you looked so exhausted I didn't dare wake you up to give to you"

"Wooow!" Clare grinned and directly proceeded to attacking the cake waiting for her by the bed.

"Itf willy good you fould twy some" Clare tried to say with her mouth completely loaded of chocolate cake, to which Teresa only chuckled and said "You know that I don't even enjoy eating that much, it's all yours."

"Oh come on! It's not every day that we eat cake, plus it's really good…please?" Clare pleaded using her secret weapon; her puppy eyes that she knew all too well Teresa couldn't resist.

With a sigh Teresa finally surrendered "Fine, but only a bite."

Clare suddenly got so cheerful at the statement and she was watching Teresa taking a bite with so much adoration in her eyes that the warrior's heart warmed up and she decided to surrender and share the cake with her. _Once again Clare is having this magical effect on me that even I can't seem to explain._ Teresa thought to herself with a faint smile on her lips.

* * *

"Now you're going to get up, take a shower, and leave the motel"

"What!? Leave? Are we going somewhere?"

"Not we. Just you"

"I don't understand Teresa."

"I'm saying you should go outside, explore the city and meet people your own age aren't you bored of only talking to me?."

"No. Never"

"Well you're doing it anyway."

"Fine but why don't you at least come with me? I don't understand why I have to go out there all alone."

"Don't be silly Clare, what are the chances of you meeting people and interacting with them normally at least for once in your life when you're accompanied by a silver eyed witch!" Teresa playfully made a scary-like face at that last statement before proceeding to winning her argument "Nobody would dare approach you if they see you with me. Now get up! Move"

But Clare was still not ready to give up "I don't care about that! I don't need to talk to other people, all I need is you"

"And you're doing just that 12 months a year, I'm just asking you to this for one day. Come on don't be so stubborn!"

With a last sigh Clare finally surrendered and got out of the bed…


End file.
